The Reason
by Wingedchilde
Summary: TyKa Sequel to The Scarf Tyson has been acting different ever since that night. Max decides to investigate. What does Kai have to do with it? The blonde probably should have just minded his own business.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is going to be longer than The Scarf. I hadn't planned on it, but the story kind of took off and mutated. I decided since a few of you were waiting on the sequel, I'd post this first chapter now. Enjoy._

Warning: Shonen Ai Future fluff Slight sillyness

Pairing: Kai/Tyson

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**The Reason**

Ever since that night where Kai and Tyson had had to stay behind to wait for the last car, Tyson had been acting... strange. It wasn't something Max could pinpoint exactly, but he knew it had something to do with Kai. Whatever it was, Max was going to find out.

"Maxie, what are you doing?"

"Aiieee! Ray don't do that!" A startled Max shouted, hand clutching his chest.

Ray gave a fanged grin at his friends reaction. "Sorry Max. But what _are_ you doing?" Looking past the blonde, he noticed a window. Tyson could be seen through it sitting by the koi pond. "Are you spying on Tyson or something?"

Max jumped. "Shhh!" The blonde hissed, grabbing his friend and dragging him into a nearby room. Closing the door, Max turned back to the older boy.

A black brow rose in question.

"Umm..." Max sweatdropped. He had a feeling he had just given himself away.

"_Are_ you spying on Tyson?"

"No!" Max shouted; a little to quickly to be truthful. Yep, he had definately just given himself away.

An amused look spread across Ray's face. "Uh, huh." He said slowly. Crossing his arms, the black haired boy gave Max a piercing look. "What's going on Max?"

Crap. Heaving a sigh, the blonde looked up sheepish. "Well you see..."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"So you're telling me that you think Tyson is acting strange?"

A nod

"And it happened after that get together in Kyoto?"

Another nod

"And you want to find out why?"

A frantic head bobbed up and down, yellow locks flying.

The black haired boy ran fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do with you, Maxie?" Shaking his head, he looked at Max seriously. "Don't you think that Tyson would tell you if something was up?"

Max averted his eyes in guilt. "I know, but he's my best friend. I want to know what's going on!" A pout formed on the blondes face as blue eye's met gold.

"And I suppose you want me to help," said an amused Ray.

"Yup!" Exclaimed the blonde, earlier guilt forgotten.

Ray lowered his head in defeat. _I think I'm going to regret this._

TyKaTyKa

"See, he's not doing anything." A gloved hand gestured at the blue haired boy they were observing.

Ray looked over at his companion. "Max, Tyson isn't exactly known for his work ethic."

"Yeah, but usually he would be doing something fun." The blue eyed boy whispered back. "He's just sitting there _thinking_."

Dark brown furrowed in thought. "Well, even Tyson needs time to think," Ray replied reasonably.

Max sighed in exasperation. Turing to fully face his fellow spy, he looked into slightly sceptical golden eyes. "Yes, but that's not all. He keeps touching his neck like he's remembering something!"

"So?"

"_So_," Max stressed. "He keeps getting this far off look and then a weird smile appears on his face."

"I still don't see your point Maxie." Ray pointed out as patiently as he could.

Max gave a low growl. "It's not one of Tyson's normal smiles Ray!" Grabbing his arm, the blonde forced the older boy back towards the scene. "Look!"

Ray glanced over to appease him, then did a double take. Squinting, he looked closer. On the dragon's face was an expression he had never seen before. Blue eye's were half lidded and unfocused as if looking at something only he could see. His hand rested lighly on his neck, fingers moving every so often as if stroking something that was no longer there.

But the strangest thing was the smile. Now Ray had seen many different smile's on the midnight haired boy's face, but never before had he even glimpsed this one. The smile was small, soft. It seemed happy; but not the normal kind of happy for Tyson. This was a quiet happiness. The kind that filled one up inside and made them seem to glow with joy.

Startled golden eye's met blue. "What...?"

"I told you," said the cheerful boy triumphanty. "So_ now _will you help me?"

Ray simply nodded.

TyKaTyka

Tyson blinked, coming out of his memories. It had been two days since Kai had lent him his scarf. In those two days, he hadn't seen the older boy much. He was always on his thoughts however.

What did it all mean? 'Because you were cold'. That's what he said, but there was somthing behind those words. A feeling, another meaning. Was there a possibility that Kai cared... Tyson shook his head firmly. No, Kai would never feel like that. He shouldn't get his hopes up.

But...Kai didn't give his scarf to just anybody. In fact, he never let anyone touch it _ever. _Except Tyson.

Something cold and wet landing on his face brought Tyson out of his thoughts. Looking up, he realized it was starting to rain. He hadn't even realized it was getting overcast.

"Look what you do to me Kai," Tyson said softly as he headed inside. He didn't make it all the way inside, however, before he ran into something. Or rather, someone.

"Oh, hey Kai." He could feel a blush heat up his face. Embarrassed, he ducked his head to hide the evidence. Subsequently, he missed the matching blush on the stoic boy's face.

"Hn"

"Well, uh, I," Tyson rambled. _Get a grip Tyson! It was just a stupid scarf! _But... it wasn't just a stupid scarf. Not to him. "I'm going to go see what's for dinner, so see you Kai." The blue haired boy made a quick escape. _I'm pathetic; can't even face Kai anymore._

TyKaTyKa

Kai's red eye's followed the blue eyed beauty as he left. Tyson... Running a rough hand through light bangs, Kai turned to leave. He hadn't been able to speak to his angel since that night. He had to tell him soon. This undecision was not like him. He didn't like it. Besides, his dragon deserved the truth. Yes, he would tell him soon. Just not today. First, he had to find the words.

Stepping out into the rain Kai looked up at the dark sky. The problem was Kai wasn't exactly good with words.

TyKaTyKa

Unbeknowst to the boy's, two set's of eyes had watched the encouter.

"See Ray, I told you it had something to do with Kai." Turning to his friend, the blonde noticed the older teen was lost in thought. "Ray? Ray!"

Golden eyes turned and focused on the freckled boy's face. "Max, I know what's going on with Tyson. Kai too, for that matter."

"Wh, what!" The blonde exclaimed. How could he know! What did he miss? "What is it, what's going on?"

"Unrequited love."

_**TBC**_

_A/N: There you go, the first chapter. Don't worry, the next will come soon since my midterms are over now. Hope you liked nosey Max and intuitive Ray. Not to mention poor shy and unsure Tyson and Kai. ;P See you next chapter!_

Wing


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yeah, chapter two! Didn't I tell you that it would be updated soon. Enjoy._

Warning: Shonen Ai Crazyness (On Max's part)

Pairing: Kai/Tyson (Soon, very soon. ;P)

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

**The Reason**

Chapter Two

"Tyson ... in love ... Kai ... unrequited...Tyson..." Max mumbled, pacing back and forth across his bedroom.

It had been about twenty minutes since Ray had told Max his discovery and the blonde hadn't spoken coherently since.

"Love ... They love ... Kai ... both ..."

The disjointed murmering was really getting on Ray's nerves. He was currently seated on Max's bed watching the boy pace. He had tried to be patient, he really had. After all it was a bit of a shock to discover that two of your closest friends were in love with each other. But enough was enough.

"Max!"

The blonde jumped, stopping in his tracts and looking at Ray with wide eyes. "Tyson and Kai are in love."

"Yes."

"As in romantic love."

"Yes Maxie, they love each other."

"And neither know about the other?" The blonde questioned, blue eyes still wide.

"No, they don't know. That is why it is called unrequited love. It is not returned because they don't know that the other feels the same way."

Sighing, the usually cheerful boy flopped down onto the bed beside his friend. "How long?"

Ray looked curiously at the boy seated next to him. "How long what?"

"How long do you think they've felt this way?"

Ray blinked. That was a good question. For some reason, Ray felt that this wasn't a recent developement, for either party. From the way they bladed each other to how Tyson forgave Kai so readily, it seemed these feelings had been around for some time. Not to mention the fact that the bluenette was the only person Kai had ever let get close to him.

"To be honest Max, I think it has been going on for a while," Ray replied solumly.

"Wow." The blonde flopped onto his back on the bed. "I had no idea."

"Me either," Ray admitted. "But you know what I wonder?"

Max looked up at the older boy from his horizontal position. "What?"

"What happened the other night that caused their feelings to show more than usual?"

The blonde blinked. "Hey, you're right. I wonder what it could be." Max put a hand to his chin in thought, staring up at the blank ceiling.

"Well, now we know what is going on with Tyson," Ray said as he unfolded his legs and moved to get up off the bed. "We can stop spying on him."

"What!" Max cried as he shot off the bed.

"What do you mean what?" Ray gave the golden haired boy a strange look. "Why wouldn't we stop spying on him?"

A michevious grin stole over the freckled boy's face. "Cause we have to get them together of course!"

Ray just groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai slammed his fist into the nearby wall in frustration. It had now been three days since that night and still Kai didn't know how to say it.

"Damnit," Kai growled as he stalked out of the room. This wasn't working. He just wasn't much for words. He was okay once he got started, when he knew what to say. But in this instance he just didn't know. He couldn't just come straight out and say it. That would be way too blunt. And yet, he couldn't be too subtle or Tyson may not get it. He was more of a person of action anyway.

Kai stopped midstride at that thought. Action. He could _show_ his feeling for the blue eyed angle. After all, they said actions spoke louder than words right? Letting Tyson use his scarf was the first action. But it wasn't enough. He would have to think of something; something that would get his point across. Then after Tyson knew, maybe he could actually say the words.

With a new determined step in his stride, Kai resumed walking. It was time to come up with a plan of action.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, was it just him or was everyone acting weird lately? Tyson watched out of the corner of his eye as Max once again dashed back into his room.

Max was acting extremely shifty. He was up to something; Tyson knew it. And he had a feeling Ray was in on it as well. The Neko Jin was better at hiding things then Max, but even he couldn't completely hide his odd behavior.

And then there was Kai. This morning he had called to cancel practice because he had 'something to take care of'. Kai never cancelled practice. It was unheard of. Somthing strange was going on.

The question was, were they all in on it together? Tyson couldn't see Kai secretely planning something with Ray and Max, but you never know. And if so, what on earth were they planning?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are we going to get then together?" the blonde boy asked, mostly to himself.

"Max, I really don't think it is a good idea to mess with our friends love lives." The black haired boy tried to reason with his friend. No success.

"Maybe lock them in a closet together? Let the hormones take over?"

"Max!" Ray exclaimed scandilized. And Max was supposed to be the innocent one! "You can't do that!"

Max wasn't listening. "Or how about kidnapping Tyson. Yeah, when Kai finds out he will rush to save him! Then once he finds him he will be so happy and relieved he'll tell Tyson how he feels!"

"What!" The Neko Jin turned incredulous eyes onto his blonde friend. "You can't be serious! That idea is even worse than the first one!"

Max waved a gloved hand nochalantly. "Yeah, to much effort. I know, we could make Kai jealous!" Max rubbed his hands together in glee. "You know how possesive Kai is." Max grinned widely showing off pearly white teeth. "Yeah, all you have to do is flirt with Tyson Ray, it's the perfect plan!"

Ray spluttered for a moment. "What? Are you insane! I'm not going to flirt with Tyson!." He looked at the American boy with wide eyes. "No way!"

Max sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Kai would most likely kill you. That wouldn't be good..." The blonde lapsed into silence, seemingly deep in thought.

It was official. Max, blonde, holder of Drasel, was start raving mad.

Sitting in silence, Ray contemplated his escape. He didn't get a chance however, before his thoughts were interupted.

"That's it!" The blonde cried, a fist pumping the air in triumph. "The perfect plan!" With that, he ran out of the room.

Shaking his head, Ray followed after his friend. He better do damage control.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson watched bemused as a bedraggled Ray chased a hyper Max out of the house. Whatever they were up to, it looked like his blonde friend was driving the Neko Jin crazy.

Chuckling, Tyson turned from the window. Hmm, a snack sounded good. I wonder if Gramps left any cookies...

"Score!" Tyson gleefully grabbed the packet of cookies. Pulling one out he popped it into his mouth with a smile. Ahh, pure bliss.

His enjoyment was interupted, however, when a knock sounded at the door. Jumping off the counter where he had been sitting, the blue haired boy made his way to the front door.

Upon opening it, Tyson blinked. "Wha...?" There was no one there. Looking around, Tyson frowned in bewilderment. Scratching his head, he was about to close the door when something caught his eye.

A pristine white envelope was lying before his front door. Curious, he bent down and picked it up. Turning it over, he noticed a small seal keeping the envelope closed. Looking closer he noticed that it was a red phenoix on a black background. It kind of reminded him of Dranzer...

Carefully opening it so as not to break the beautiful seal, Tyson took out a single sheat of paper. On it were the words:

Come to the park at 9 PM tonight.

K.H.

His heart started to speed up. K.H...Kai? Turning to go back inside, Tyson put the paper back into the envelope. He had somewhere he needed to go tonight.

**TBC**

_A/N: Ooo, a note. What is Kai planning? Or is it even Kai. 0.o You'll find out in the next chapter, so stay tuned. And don't worry, the good stuf is coming soon. Kai and Tyson will be the main focus of the next chapter, promise. Review and you get a cookie like the one Tyson was munching on. Ja!_

Wing


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chapter three! Whoo hoo! The fluff has finally arrived. Oh, and I'm sorry in advance for any typo's, still don't have a beta. ;; I wanted to post it ASAP. After all, I promised quick posts! Enjoy_

Warnings: Shonen Ai Fluff

Pairing: Kai/Tyson

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. (sniff)

The Reason

Chapter Three

Bang "Maxie, I don't think..." Boom "Max wait!" Slam "Ack, stop!" cough

Pausing on his way out, Tyson rose one blue brow. He didn't have a clue what his friends were doing but...

Bang "Max!"

He didn't really _want_ to know. Locking the door behind him, Tyson stepped outside into the cool night air. The thought crossed his mind that he probably should have grabbed a jacket, but another large bang from inside the house made him think differently.

It was 8:30. It only takes 15 minutes to get to the park, but Tyson couldn't wait anymore. He had to know. He had to see Kai. For once, Tyson was going to be early.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai paced restlessly in the park. Everything was ready, all he had to do was wait for his dragon to show.

Except that, for once in his life, Kai was nervous. What if Tyson was disgusted by him? What if he never wanted to talk to him again? He couldn't lose the blue haired boy. Without him in his life, Kai didn't feel that he would have a life anymore.

"Damnit," Kai growled. This was not the time to be having doubts. Tyson was going to be here in less than half an hour. He had to pull himself together.

Looking up at the sky, he noticed it was a clear night. The moon was about half full, giving off quite a bit of light. Well, at least he picked a good time.

The sound of footsteps brought Kai back to earth. Someone was coming up the path. It was time. Slipping into the darkness beneath the trees, the crimson eyed boy waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson slowly walked along the darkened path, looking for any sign of the one he was supposed to meet. Where was Kai anyway? He said the park, and he was at the park. Maybe he was too early...? Naw, it was only a few minutes to nine, and the older boy was always on time. If he said to meet at nine, then his captain was probably here at 8:30. But where was he?

Brushing dark bangs off his face in exasperation, Tyson entered a more secluded area of the park. Looking around, he noticed that he was very much alone, his only company the darkly swaying trees and stars. About to continue on, Tyson paused as something caught his eye.

"Wha...?" Moving closer, he knelt down. On the ground along the side of the path, was a single red rose. The flower was perfect, too perfect to be dropped or lost. It must have been placed here recently, but by who? Curious, Tyson picked it up. The thorns were removed. Holding the rose closer, Tyson softly enhaled the sweet scent.

About to stand up, he noticed another rose about ten feet away, leading away from the path. Tyson's eyes widened in surprise. Looking around cautiously, Tyson got up and moved to the second rose. Not ten feet away from this one, was yet another of the delicate flowers. They were leading him somewhere.

Picking up the second rose, Tyson made up his mind. Something inside him was telling him to follow the roses. And his instincts had never failed him before.

By the time Tyson arrived at a moon lit clearing, he had a total of six roses in his hands, all de-thorned and perfect. Pausing as he entered to let his eyes ajust to the influx of light, he gave a soft gasp in amazement.

Surrounding the clearing were hundreds of rose petals strewn across the ground, creating a red blanket on the green grass. A small path free of the petals lead to the center where a short silver birch tree stood in singular glory. Something glinted in the light, drawing Tyson's attention. There was an object hanging from one of its branches.

As if in a daze, Tyson slowly approached the tree. Upon arriving, he reached out and gently lifted the object from were it had hung. It was a small pendant on a slender silver chain. Carved with amazing detail was a small dragon like creature. But its wings were not that of a dragon. They were angel wings. The dragon was wrapped around a diamond in the center; a diamond in the shape of a heart.

Tracing the beautiful image with gentle fingers, the blue haired boy carefully turned the pendant over. On the back were delicately carved words. Looking closer, Tyson read: _You hold my heart, now and forever._

Heart beating a fast tempo, Tyson stood in shock. He didn't even know what to think. A shadow falling across his path caused him to spin around. Looking up, the boy gazed into garnet eyes; a questioning look in his own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai watched as his dragon arrived along the path. When the midnight haired boy seemed to be heading on, Kai's heart skipped a beat. Was his plan ruined? Did Tyson not see...? No wait, he's seen it. Watching intently, he noticed the younger boy lift up the rose to his face. Now all he had to do was... there, he's seen the next flower.

Yes, he was following the trail. Moving quickly, he took another route to the clearing. He wanted to be in place to watch the blue haired boy's face as he came in sight of his surprise.

The red eyed boy had barely settled himself in his new hiding spot when Tyson arrived. Kai watched as the younger boy took in the sight. A smirk crossed the dual haired boys lips as he witnessed the awed look on his dragon's face. Slowly, the midnighted haired beauty walked into the center of the clearing. When he picked up the pendant, Kai moved.

As quiet as possible, Kai stalked forward until he was right behind the smaller boy. Calmly, he watched the younger boy whirl around to stare at him.

Looking into large blue eyes, Kai felt his heart speed up and a lump grow in his throat. He couldn't say a thing. He didn't need to.

"Kai?" A soft voice asked. "Was this you?" A slender hand raised the pendant up in question.

Kai decided to follow his plan to use actions, not words. He kissed him. Slowly, gently, he placed his lips on the soft pale ones of the boy before him. Feeling no resistance, he deepened the kiss. Pouring all of his love, his longing into the kiss, Kai showed Tyson how much he meant to him.

Slowly pulling back, Kai looked into his angels face. Letting his feelings show in his blood red eyes, Kai revealed to Tyson his love...and his hope. He prayed that his hope wasn't misplaced.

It wasn't. With a smile that could out do the sun, Tyson held out the pendant to Kai. "Help me put it on?"

Kai heart swelled. Did this mean...? Reaching out with pale fingers, Kai took the necklace out of Tyson's hand. Turning the boy around, Kai looped the chain around his neck. Tanned hands reached up to lift long hair out of the way. With sure hands, Kai closed the clasp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling Kai remove his hands, Tyson turned around. It felt like he was in a dream. But no, this was better than a dream, this was real. Who knew Kai could be so romantic?

A cool breeze ruffled his hair and caused him to shiver lightly. He knew he should have brought that jacket. Maybe Kai would be willings to go somewhere warmer? Even though he was loath to leave this beautiful setting Kai had devised, he was really getting cold.

Strong arms wrapping him up into a warm embrace broke Tyson out of his thoughts. "Kai?"

Kai's arms simply tightened around him in response. Smiling, Tyson looked up into firey eyes. Remembering the last time Kai had helped him when he was cold he asked, "Why?"

"Because you were cold."

Tyson rose one brow at that.

A smirk appeared on the stoic boy's face. "And I don't want the one I love to be cold."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai held his breath after saying that. He didn't know where the words had come from, they had just escaped.

He felt Tyson lay his head on his chest. "Nothing makes me warmer Kai, then the arms of the one I love wrapped around me."

Kai's eyes widened before going soft. It looked like he did find the words after all. Closing his eyes, Kai rested his cheek against Tyson's soft hair in contentment.

"Oh, and Kai?"

Kai opened his eyes and looked at his love in question.

"Just wait until I tell everyone that you're a total romantic!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_A/N: Whoo, only an epilogue left and then this story is done! This chapter turned out a lot more fluffy than I planned but... oh well. Hope you liked it. I have the epilogue done already, it just needs some revision. It takes me longer because I have neither a beta or a spell check. I'll post it tomorrow. Review! Come on, it keeps me writing; and you want me to keep writing don't you? _

Wing


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: You like me, you actually like me. (Sniffs) Thank you for all your reviews! I love you! And to show you my love, here's the epilogue! (It would have been posted yesterday but...mutters about evil glitch that wouldn't let her log in)_

_This has much more humor than the last chapter, and less fluff. (Though there's still some) And Max and Ray are back. ;) Enjoy._

Warning: Shonen Ai Slight fluff silliness

Pairing: Kai/Tyson

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**The Reason**

Epilogue

"Max, you _are _going to clean up this mess," said a disgruntled neko jin sternly.

The blonde wasn't listening, he was too busy bouncing into the living room happily.

"Max," sighed the black haired boy.

"All we need is the name!" Max exclaimed gleefully, unheeding to his friends tired countenance. Holding up a large, _very_ large card gleefully, the blonde danced around the room. Needless to say, it was quite a sight.

Max's entire body was covered in glue and bits of paper, not to mention a _lot _of glitter. There wasn't a spot on the boy that wasn't sparkling with the mulitcolored particles. The card in his hands (Which seemed more a poster than a card, but tell that to Maxie) showed what that glitter was being used for. There had to be as much glitter on the card as there was on the blonde boy; which was saying something.

On the card were the words I love you and then a blank space were the name would be. It looked like Max had run out of glitter. (I wonder why. ;P) Gazing at his creation fondly, Max giggled. "If this doesn't make Kai jealous, nothing will!"

Ray sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Bright blue eye's turned to meet tired gold. "And this way, Kai won't kill you!" The blonde exclaimed happily.

Ray knew it had been a bad idea to let Max have those candy bars. Damn puppy dog eyes!

Giggling again, the blonde swung around to his friend. "Come on Ray! All we have to do is buy some more glitter and then we can finish this! After that, it's project matchmaker!" The blonde crowed.

Ray shook his head. "Max, do you really think it is a good idea to go out looking like that?"

Max blinked and looked down at himself in curiousity. "What?"

Ray sweatdropped. "What am I going to do with you Maxie?" Ray asked fondly.

Max gave a cocky smile. Spinning around in glee, he turned to head out the door.

The sight of said door opening stopped him in his tracks. Eyes widening, Max did the only thing he could do. He threw the card at Ray and tried to look innocent.

Ray caught the card with a groan. Oh, smart Max. Try and look innocent. As if the glitter all over you isn't enough of a clue! Deftly hiding Max's precious creation behind a nearby chair, Ray turned to the door. Just in time to see Tyson and Kai enter.

Ray stared, Max gawked, Tyson blushed, and Kai glared. There was Kai, arm around Tyson's waist in a very possesive hold. And Tyson? In his arms were a half dozen red roses.

"Um...hi?" The blue haired boy said softly, breaking the silence.

"Wha, when, how?" The blonde stuttered in disbelief.

"Just now actually," Tyson answered, blush on his face.

Ray stepped in. "That's great guys, really it is." He said reassuringly.

Tyson smiled in relief. Kai's glare lessoned a bit. "Thanks Ray," Said Tyson.

Ray grinned as he grabbed Max and dragged him out of the room. The blonde boy was still lost in shock, mouth moving as if trying to speak. Half way out the door, Max snapped out of it. "Whoo, go Kai!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson raised disbelieving brows at Max's shout. "Umm...kay." Turning to face his new boyrfriend, Tyson noticed something. "Kai, are you...blushing?"

"Hn" Kai lowered his face.

"You are!" Tyson cried in triumph. "I can't believe it!" Leaning forward, Tyson looked up into Kai's face. "Oh, come on Kai, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Besides, I think it makes you look cute."

The blush deepened.

"Hah, I got you to blush even worse!" The blue haired boy laughed. Upon seeing the sour look on his boyfriends face however, he relented. "Sorry Kai." Giving an impish smile, Tyson leaned up and kissed the older boy in apology.

Kai, however, wanted his own revenge. Grabbing the younger boy swiftly, Kai deepened the kiss and turned it passionate.

Tyson blinked at the sudden attack. However, Kai was so insistent. Giving up, he let himself be kissed. Wow, who knew Kai was such a good kisser? Feeling his knees go week, the blue haired boy was really glad that Kai had wrapped strong arms around his waist. Without them he would probably be a puddle of mush on the floor right now.

Feeling something warm and wet on his lips, Tyson uncertainly opened them. Gasping, his fists clenched on Kai's jacket. Woah, what was Kai doing! The blue haired boy gave a small mewl at the sensations the stoic boy was giving him.

Finally, after he was starting to feel light headed from lack of air, Kai released him. Panting, Tyson looked up at Kai with dazed eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson tasted so good. He couldn't get enough of him. Looking into the dazed face of his younger love, Kai couldn't help but smirk. And the cute little sounds he made... oh yes there were going to be a lot more kisses in the future.

Guiding his boyfriend with a hand around his waist, Kai went into the kitchen. Maybe Tyson would like some strawberries. Kai liked strawberries...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max pouted as his friend helped him get some of the glitter out of his hair. The happieness at seeing his friends get together had worn off. He didn't even get to implement his plan! And it was a good one too.

"Don't be so down Max," Said Ray as he paused in his work to lay a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "After all, you wanted them to get together and they did right?"

Max blinked. Yeah, that was true. But still, he had wanted to help...

Ray continued, "I'm just sorry that you did all that work for nothing."

Max thought about the card still hidden in the living room. The card with no name on it...yet. Meeting the caring golden eyes of his friend through the mirror, Max grinned. Maybe he didn't waste his time after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Owari**_

_A/N: Well, there you have it. The end of The Reason. I hope you liked it. It was fun to write, especially Max's parts. (I like me a crazy Max. ;P) Please review! I could use the feedback! (Especially since I'm new at writing fanfiction) Thanks for reading._

Wing


End file.
